Just Another Story
by MagicalRain
Summary: Kagome's family is killed in a car crash and she goes to live with her dad's second family. But her younger brother, Yusuke doesn't seem to remember or really want anything to do with her.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: I've done some editing and hopefully I've gotten most of the mistakes out. I believe that it's more fluent than it was before. But if its worst than before, please do tell. Thanks a bunch!_**

**_By the way, chapters 1-5 have been updated, so I'm not really going to say much on them. But like I said before, do tell me if I've made anything worst or if I skipped over any corrections._**

**_THANKS A BUNCH!_**

Chapter 1

An exhausted looking raven-haired girl walked out from her well house. Her green and white school uniform was worn and dirty, and some areas of her blouse were stained scarlet. She carried a yellow, oversized backpack that was caked in dirt and grime.

Gray-blue eyes looked up towards the eastern sky that was – what looked to be at that moment anyway – on fire, an indication that the sun would soon rise over the horizon. With a sigh, she readjusted her bag and continued on her short walk to her family's shrine. A small smile graced her features and lit her eyes as she caught sight of the blooming God Tree in the middle of the courtyard. Stopping only to shift her bag around while bowing and giving a small pray to the tree, she then continued on her trek once more.

Unlocking the front door, the teenager walking in – leaving her bag and shoes near the door she continued down the hall, finding things too quiet. She reached the kitchen and easily found a note that was on the counter.

_Dear Kagome,_

_We've gone to visit one of your aunts until the 16th. Sorry we couldn't be there when you got back dear, but there's food in the freezer and ramen in the cupboards. We love you._

_Mama, Sota, Grandpa, and Buyo_

Placing the note back onto the counter, Kagome when over to a cupboard and pulled out some cereal, then went to the refrigerator she pulled out the milk. Mixing it into a bowl, she added some sugar and began to feed her growling stomach.

Once she was satisfied, she cleaned up what little mess she'd made and headed up stairs. Opening the door that led to her room she enter, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Kagome had painted her room from the pink to white a year after she started traveling back and forth through time. Her pink and red bedspread changed too; now it was silky black with stars, a crescent moon and a giant silver dog on. Oh, how she'd thanked her eldest brother when he'd given it to her for a birthday gift. She'd now had a computer on her desk that had been used to help with her studies but now she was home schooled, since she missed so much of public school.

Walking over to her dresser she pulled out a set of matching under clothing and a navy blue and white priestess outfit. Since no one was there to watch the shrine, then she would have to do so. Oh well, sleep would just have to wait.

Kaede and she decide to change the coloring on her priestess outfit so that Inuyasha would accidentally call her Kikyo -- though he did it a lot anyway, even if half the time he did mean to.

After placing her clean clothes on her bed she striped off her dirty ones and headed for the bath that was connected to her room. Not having time for a bath, she adjusted the water to the right temper before turning the shower on and slipped in.

Letting the soothing water wash over her body for a few minutes she allowing the water to relax her mind and soul, as well as her body. After that, Kagome took some lavender scented shampoo and wash her hair. Once done, the stormy blue-eyed girl quickly finished up and turned off the water.

She shook her thigh length hair about, causing water droplets to go everywhere, not caring that her hair stung when she wiped her head around again. It was a habit she'd picked up from Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara. Actually, it wasn't just her that did it either. She'd caught the others in the group on more than one occasion shaking out their wet hair on rainy days.

A musical giggle escaped her lips as she remembered the looks of innocence both Miroku and Sango gave when questioned. Kagome continued on with her musings as she finished drying off and then got dressed in the outfit she had chosen. Before heading back down the stairs, she went to her closet and retrieved a katana that was there – placing it in her sash. Again, she reached in her closet, but this time she pulled out a bow and a quiver of arrows. Slinging the quiver of arrows over her shoulder and carrying the bow in her other hand, she continued on her way down the stairs and out to the courtyard where work awaited to be done.

Humming helped pass the time as dawn was now fully upon Japan. Also, humming help pass the boredom of sweeping the shrine grounds and the many steps, as it was required – even 500 years in the past she knew. For she herself helped to run the very shrine she lived in now, 500 years ago. It seems weird, yes, but it was very true. Just like if you were to ask her about her three other brothers she'd say something like, "Well, one's a half demon, the other is a demon, and third is a monk", and that's another strange combination.

Before Kagome knew it, it was late in the morning and she was done with all her chores for today, which left her with free for the day. There had only been a few people that had stopped by so far but there was bound to be more sooner or later – so she jumped at the chance to get more practicing in.

Still humming that same tune – though she couldn't remember where she'd heard it at – she got her target out and set it against the house. Picking her bow up from where she had it resting against the house she walk some distance away from the target before turning and graceful and fluently notch an arrow and release, allowing the arrow to whiz through the air. It stuck dead center of the target with a soft thud.

The whizzing sound had caught the attention of all the people that where there – even if it where few. Though few, they stood in awe and watch with respect as the young priestess continued to let the arrows fly true. Everyone was so occupied that no one notice that crowd was growing.

Kagome was becoming nervous with sure a big crowd watching her – considering they were getting closer to her and her line of fire. _One more shot, then I'll call it good_.' With that thought in mind she released her final arrow but the something caught Kagome's eye, causing her dropping her bow and grabbing her pray beads that rested within her large sleeves.

A chant formed on Kagome's lips as the arrow continued on it path and a small child rushed throw the crowd. The crowd stared in shook as the arrow stood still – suspended in midair – then once Kagome had finished her chant it fell to the ground, harmless to say the lets.

The small girl stared at the blue-eyed teen then back down at the arrow, not knowing what to do. Still scared of what had almost happened even though her parents were now with her.

"Child, bring the arrow to me." The words were soft and reassuring but held an air of command that could not be disobeyed. Slowly the girl picked the arrow up and walked over to the priestess who had just saved her life, her parents close behind her.

"I'm sorry Lady Priestess." The apology was something in-between whimper and a shy whisper, but Kagome heard it.

Kneeling down Kagome began. "It quiet all right little one, but promise me you will never run away from your parents again." Stormy blue eyes bore into chocolate brown ones. Kagome explained farther when she saw question in the young girl's eyes. "Running away never solves anything, but when you face your problems you'll more than likely come up with a solution."

"All right, I promise." The girl offered the arrow back to Kagome who did not accept it.

"Keep it, child. A reminder of this lesson," Kagome replied, bowing to the small family before going to sit on a bench that was under the blooming God Tree. Closing her eyes she inhaled the sweet scent the blossom were giving off.

"Accuse me, Lady Priestess here's your bow and arrows." The voice that had spoken was commanding and deep, one that most would heard make-believe stories.

Slowly Kagome opened her stormy gray-blue eyes, to see two men in blue uniforms bowed to her, one offering her things. "My thanks." She accepted her things as she gestured for them to stand.

The two men where police officer and where suppose to show the utmost respect on any holy ground -- temple, shrine, church, or whatever. They did this to hold true to the old beliefs, which Kagome understood and agreed with.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" The question was asked as though Kagome was speaking about the weather, though she did offer the two officers to sit, which they declined.

"Well, is Sota Higurashi your brother?" The officer with the make-believe voice questioned, his dark eyes held sadness and pity within them.

"Yes, he is." The old accent was now gone, yet still there thanks to all the time she spent in the past. "Why? Did something happen?" A seed of dread sprouted in the pit of her stomach when she saw the two officers place a look between each other.

"Well..." The other officer started. From what Kagome could tell, he was the oldest of the two. "There was a car wreck. I'm sorry, Lady Priest, but none of your family in the vehicle survived. Your brother was the only one we could identify."

"No... that can't be true.. that just can't be..." Kagome trailed off as tears started to trail down her checks. She brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to comfort her self a little. It didn't help though, all she wanted was her mama, grandpa, and little brother at the moment.

"Hey, we know you're not old enough to be living on your own. Now do you have any family in the area that you want us to drop you off at?" One of the officers asked.

Without asking, Kagome stood, quickly making her way to the live-in part of the shrine. Instinctively she kicked off her shoes as she stepped into the doorway and processed on to the study. Shuffling through some old papers on her mother desk she began to panic. _Where is it? It has got to be here, mom never threw_ anything _away.'_

Finally her hands came across a piece of old blue-green paper that was worn and about ready to fall apart. _Now, please have the same number as before, please, please, please!'_ Her mind pleaded as she picked up the phone and began to dial the number.

The line rang several times before someone picked up.

"What'cha want?" The voice on the other line belonged to a young man. He seemed grumpy, though at this moment Kagome could care less.

"Is Atsuko Urameshi there?" Kagome sniffled as she wiped tears away from her checks. "I need to speak with her."

"Hold on." The young man sighed sounding tired more than grumpy right than. "Who was this again?"

"Oh, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Hold on."

After a few minutes and a few colorful words a sleepy voice came on the other line. The voice sounded half there but Kagome knew it was the woman she'd asked for, Atsuko Urameshi, who also happens to be her step mom.

"Hey Kags." At hearing the old nickname, Kagome felt a new wave of tears wash over her and she let them come. She held nothing back as she cried her heart out over the phone. "What's wrong baby girl? What happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A dark haired teen lay sprawled out on his bed, asleep. Muttering something under his breath, he turned over, wiping drool on his pillow. Again the teen mumbled something and turned over.

"Urameshi! Wake up! Your phone's ringing!" A naturally loud voice called right next to the sleeping teen's ear. "Come on wake up!"

The dark haired teen pushed the carrot top away from his ear with a grunt before turning away. "Go away, Kuwabara I'm sleepin' here." The teen complained when his friend wouldn't leave him alone.

"Maybe you should go answer the phone, Yusuke?" A more polite voice broke the two arguing teens. "After all, you are awake now, are you not?"

Glaring at the red head, Yusuke made his away to the phone, picking it up irritably before snapping out a, "What'cha want?" He instantly regretted. A sniffling girl answered his snappy greeting, politely asking for his mother.

"Hold on." He wasn't good with crying girls of any kind and tried his best to avoid any and all situation that might involve them. That's when he realized he hadn't gotten her name. "Who was this again?"

"Oh, Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Yusuke found the girl's voice to be soft and kind but it also held authority to it. He was starting to wonder where his _mother_ of all people would meet someone that wasn't a slut or drunk.

"Hold on." With that, he set down the phone walked over to where his mother was sleeping on the couch – or rather pass out on. "Hey, mom! Wake up! There's a Kagome Higurashi on the phone for ya!" Yusuke yelled as he shook his mother.

"Who...?" She asked sleepily.

"Kagome Higur-" Yusuke didn't even get time to answer as his mother jumped up and raced to the phone. In all his life he'd never seen her move so fast, so he had to guess that this Kagome person had to be pretty important to her.

Once the brown-eyed boy shook himself out of his daze, he waked over to where his mother was and listened in on the conversation, as he noticed his two friends were doing the same.

"Hey Kags." His mother's voice was soft – something she stopped using on him when he was six years old. Yusuke heard the sounds of crying came from the other line. _I'm glade we have a loud phone.'_

"What's wrong, baby girl? What happened?" Atsuko voice was filled with concern as the girl on the other line continued to cry. After a few minutes of sobbing, it stopped and the girl – Kagome – began to speak.

"There was a car accident...and they could only identify Sota...and now I have nowhere to go," Kagome choked, everyone who was listening could tell she was trying to control herself.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. You could come stay with us, but I don't know how Yusuke would feel... I mean I don't think he even remembers you that much." Atsuko's words rang true. Yusuke had no idea who the girl was or what she wanted _or_ why his mother was acting so kind towards her.

"I just have no one else to turn to...everyone else is too far away. Can't I just stay for a little while...a week or two?" The sniffling girl questioned. "Please, then we can get to know each other again, plus I bring in money working at the shrine. I could help out."

"Fine, but only for a little while, Kags. I can't afford it for to long, keep your money though." Atsuko sighed running her hand through her golden brown locks. "How are ya getting here?"

"Some officers offered me a ride. I'll be there with in the hour." With that the interesting part of the conversation ended, leaving only the parting words and the direction on how to get to the apartments.

Once Atsuko put the phone down Yusuke looked at her, demanding answers. Atsuko studied her son while he silently demanded answers. Oh, how Yusuke remind her of his father. Sighing and if she knew her stubborn son, he would get the answers he wanted one-way or other.

"She's your half-sister." She finally gave him something. Atsuko watched in amusement as her son's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"Urameshi, you got a sister?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded as he scratched his misshapen chin.

"Yes, Yusuke. Why haven't we ever heard of her?" The red head with emerald green eyes questioned.

"Shut up both of you and I don't have a sister! I never did." Yusuke snapped, not bothering to looking at his two friends.

"Your dear old dad had a second family Yusuke – or should I say a first. He left them but he had a daughter. Her mother didn't like her around us, that's why you don't know about her." Atsuko informed her son, her attitude told them it was of no great importance now.

"And why wasn't I every told about any of this?" Yusuke growled, balling his hands into fists. When his mother just shrugged her shoulders he went off into a rant – using the most colorful words he could think of, as well as slamming the every door in the house.

Yusuke was making so much noise that when a small knock came from the door it was almost missed and would have been if it weren't for the red head. The red head help the raven-haired girl with her bags, as her brother was still in his little rant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Once Kagome was done talking to Atsuko, she hung up the phone and then went up stairs to pack, knowing that the officer's would be patience and wait. Setting a duffle bag on her bed she began to throw some clothing into it – not really caring at the moment what it was.

As an after thought, she packed some of her wards, pray beads and charms. Drying her tear stained face, she wrote Inuyasha a note telling him that something terrible had happened and that she wouldn't be able to return like she had planned. She gave a warning that if he came looking for her he'd be sat until he was all the way to hell and back.

After taping it to her window where he would be sure to see it, she grabbed her bag and headed back down stairs. Like she had expected, the officers where waiting just outside the door for her - worried expressions on both of there faces.

"Let me clear the shrine and then can you take me to this address?" She handed them a piece of paper where she had written the direction on how to get to the apartment building from here on. They gave here curious looks - both recognizing the punk, Yusuke Urameshi's home address, but they didn't say anything.

"Please everyone, may I have your attention?" Kagome's voice was covered in sadness and that was what mainly got everyone attention. Muttering, everyone turned towards the priestess. "I'm sorry to announce that this shrine is now closed. I'm going to ask if you could please leave the grounds now."

The muttering rose after Kagome had finished speaking. "Lady Priestess, when will it be open again?" One voice rang over everyone else, silencing the rest of the crowd.

"When I am no longer consider a minor in the laws eyes, only then will the shrine be open full time once more." _Or at least I hope so.'_ Stormy-blue eyes searched over the crowd. "And that wont be for at least another two years at most." Before anyone could ask anymore question she explained. "A car wretch has killed my family. Now, will you please leave the grounds."

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke those last words. A white blossom floating from the sky caught her attention, distracting her from her tears. Looking towards the God Tree her eyes widen in disbelief. The God Tree was crying so to say - tossing its beautiful white blossoms in the wind as the energy around the tree was engulfed in sadness, reflecting Kagome's fillings.

All Kagome could do was watch as the blossoms where thrown into the four winds as the visitors who where leaving bowed in respects to her status and grieving terms. After about 15 minutes the courtyard was cleared of all people - minus Kagome and the two officers but that too soon change as Kagome bowed slightly to the God Tree before turning to the officers.

"I am ready."

"Now are you sure you want this address, Lady Priestess?" One of the officers asked as the walk down the many steps that would take them to their patrol car. The other officer had taken her bag for her.

"Yes, why do you question me?" Kagome was in an irritable mood and knew that she would be well taken care once she got to her step mother's place, heck she would even be fine by her self.

"Well, we've had problems with the kid that lives at this address, that's all," the officer defended as they began to descend the many shrine stairs. "Plus, his mother's a alcoholic." As they reached the car, one of the officers's held the door open for Kagome.

"Really and what so wrong about being a alcoholic and having a punk for a son?" Kagome asked, curious if these officers were as nice as they seemed.

She listened as they continued on with their gloating about how bad her family was and how they all had problems. Either officer took noticed how the girl in the back of their car seemed to glow with anger as they continued making plots on how to get Yusuke into trouble.

By the time the car stopped she was fuming and wanting nothing more than to purify the two beings sitting in front of her. She fidgeted as she waited for one of the men to open the locked doors for her. Once they were open she flew out of the car, heading for the elevator - her bag in hand.

Getting into the elevator she pushed the number 3 bottom and didn't have to wait long before the elevator was moving. She ignored the shouts from the officers as the called to her, asking her what was wrong, knowing that if she did stop she'd most likely do something she would later regret.

Getting off the elevator, it didn't take long for her to find the door with the numbers 289 on it. Knocking lightly, knowing that no one would hear her over the person who was yelling, so she was surprised when the door opened and she was greeted by a longhaired red head.

Her senses screamed demon as he offered to take her bag - which she declined - and showed her inside. Kagome wasn't too surprised at what she saw. Who she was guessing her brother was running around the house having a tantrum while shouting something that sounded like "stupid mother's don't tell me nothin'!" or "when in hell to I have a stupid sister!"

A light, sad giggle escaped Kagome's lips as watched the dark haired boy go about his tantrum - not even realizing that she was there. A small wave at Atsuko got her attention and she came over to Kagome, giving her stepchild a hug.

This caught both Kuwabara and Yusuke's attention - which caused him to stop his rant. Instantly Kuwabara was kneeling in front of the girl.

"Will, you be my girl friend?" The carrot top practically begged, grasping Kagome's hand. Before Kagome could do or say anything she watched as Yusuke knock him out so that now the carrot-top was lying sprawled of the floor. Another, giggle escaped Kagome's lips as looked at the boy on the floor.

"What are you-" Yusuke was cut off by a loud knock on the door. Growling he stormed off to answer the door.

"You must be Yusuke half-sister Kagome? I am Shuichi Minomina but please, call me Kurama," the red head introduced himself. His emerald eyes shone with mischief and playfulness behind a look of unnatural wisdom. It reminded Kagome a lot of her own kit, Shippo. He extended his hand so that Kagome could shake it.

"It a pleasure to mean you Kurama and you are right in your guess, I am Yusuke half-sister. Who might that be?" Kagome gesture to the person on the floor after her hand was free from Kurama's.

"That would be Kuwabara; don't worry you'll get use to that." Kurama gestured to the uncomfortable position on the floor. A small, sad smile graced Kagome's lips as she suddenly felt very tired - both in bodily and emotionally. The anger that she had felt toward the so-called law in forcers was replaced by sadness once more.

Sighing, she walked over to the couch and sat down - drawing her knees to her chest as the tears started down her face once more. Kagome buried her face into her knees, not wanting anyone to see her cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kagome felt an arm slip around her shoulders in a comforting manner and she looked up into Atsuko's warm eyes. Allowing her self to become a small child once again, Kagome snuggled into her stepmother's warm embrace as she allowed the tears to flow free down her checks.

Atsuko comforted the crying teen to the best to her abilities and realized that she had made the right decision on allowing her to stay with them. She couldn't image her little Kagome like this with anyone else.

Holding her closely, Atsuko rocked Kagome gently back and forth as the teen continued crying.

Kurama felt more than a little out of place with the two women in front of him and was more than happy when he heard Yusuke and, what sounded like, Botan yelling as they moved down the hall from the front door. Finding them more interesting then the scene in front of him, he decide to listen in on they were saying.

"Botan, you can't be here!" Yusuke shouted. "And besides, I'm on vacation, we all are!" He stated in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Yes, but-" Botan started to yell back.

"Anyways, who gave you the right to barge in here like you own the place?" Yusuke asked. Kurama could hear their footsteps coming closer.

"I'm sorry but-" she tried explaining again, only to get the same results as last time.

"No! No sorrys, just go! I have enough to deal with right now. I don't need to explain why the ferry of death is in my house too." With that, Yusuke tried pushing the ferry girl back towards the door, but he only ended up grapping his head.

Botan, who had just then materialized her trusty oar and gave him a good whack him over that empty head of his. "For your information, Yusuke, I'm not here to give you a job assignment nor bug you or anything like that, but that can easily be arranged if you would like?" She didn't wait for an answer before she continued. "I'm here to talk to your sister about something." Her voice hadn't held the cheerfulness it always did as she said the last part and that scared Yusuke and Kurama both.

Yusuke let the blue-haired ferry girl pass him as he continued to rub the bump that was forming on his head while mumbling a few curses under his breath.

Kurama and Yusuke watched as Botan walked over to where the women perched on the couch. They saw Kagome look up and smile softly through her tears - and to everyone surprise - Botan returned the smile but also bowing deeply.

"Lady Priestess, may I please have a private word with you?" Botan questioned, as she kept her head bowed.

They watched Kagome look over the being in front of her, as if searching for something. After a second she finally stood, untangling herself from her stepmother. "Of course…" She motions for her to straighten.

"Botan." The ferry girl filled in for the Priestess as stood straight.

Kagome nodded and gave another smile as she tried to wipe the tears off of her tear stained face. "Where do you which to speak to me at? I just got here, so I'm afraid I don't know this place very well." She let a sad giggle escape her that was followed by a sigh.

"The roof. Only Yusuke and Kuwabara go up there so everyone else stays clear of it." Botan explained as they headed for the door, Kagome in toe. "Plus, there's a nice cool breeze and the view is nice. And I just love heights…"

"Botan shut up!" The two girls heard Yusuke yell as they opened the door. "You're giving me a damn headache!" Before anymore could be yelled by either Botan or Yusuke, Kagome shut the door on them.

Seemingly realizing what was about to take place, Botan blushed rubbing the back of her head. "Ah, sorry about that…"

"It's not a problem, I just don't want to listen to it right now. Any other day but not today." Kagome's voice sounded tired as they made their way towards the elevator. She aloud Botan to enter first, then followed, pushing the button that would take them to the roof.

"That's understandable," the grim reaper replied as she looked down at the floor. "What I need to speak to you about may seem a little farfetched and unbelievable, but I just want to assure you that everything I tell you is going to be true." Botan's voice was serious and her pink eyes were filled with a mixture of determination, sorrow, and hope.

Chuckling quietly, Kagome replied, "Trust me, Botan. The farfetched and the unbelievable are not so farfetched and unbelievable when you have lived the life that I have, in addition too whom I am speaking with." Kagome didn't allow the startled fairy to ask question, for the door to the elevator opened, reveling the roof. Stepping out of the elevator, Kagome immediately got down to business. "Now what is it you wish to speak with me about?"

"Your family. They haven't died yet," Botan answered.

"Are you sure? But that officer…" The priestess trailed off, going over what this all meant. _How could the police find a body of a person who was still alive and the death fairy even said so_, Kagome questioned. _Easily, it was a trick! An illusion of sort!_

"Of course I'm sure, Lady Priestess. I never collected their souls and… there was a note." Botan was unsure how Kagome was going to react upon reading the letter that had been left. She just hoped she wasn't anything like her brother and rushed into things without having some sort of plan.

"What note?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagome didn't know what to think. The possibility that her family had been taken hostage was something that she had never considered. To be truthful, it wasn't even in the realm of possibility for this to be happening right now. Her time, her world was suppose to be safe for her and her family! These types of things weren't suppose to be happening here!

Pulling herself together, Kagome was insistent about what the note had said when Botan didn't answer her.

"It just says some stuff about how your family wasn't killed… that's all," Botan paraphrased, with a nervous laugh. Koenma had given her strict orders that under any circumstance, she was not to inform Kagome about the note or any of its contents.

She really did want to believe her, she truly did, but she couldn't. Her gut was telling her that there was more to it than that and if it was thing that she had learn over the years, it was to trust her instincts. "Why can't you just tell me the truth?" Kagome's question was barely auditable when she spoke, but she knew that fairy girl in front of her could easily hear her. "I know your kind do not lie without reason, now what is yours?" Truth and sadness filled Kagome's stormy blue eyes.

"You… How do you know of my kind? Even 500 hundred years ago we are rare, legendary even!" Botan was offended, even if the powerful priestess' words were true, she had no right to call her a liar! "And yes! I do have my reasons for not telling you the full truth and for that I am sorry. I really am." When she was finished with her out burst, she sighed.

"I once new a Fairy Girl and she taught me a lot about your kind - like how to recognize their presence. She also told me that your kind never lied, unless someone has given them a good reason too," Kagome explained with practiced patients. She wanted to see if Botan would tell her the truth now that she had been given some truth herself.

"Did that Fairy Girl tell you that in this time we would be ruled over by Spirit World? That we would have to be the ones to guide the souls to the River Sphinx, instead of the Souls Keepers? Did this Fairy Girl tell you that the demons would be thrown into a world of their own?" Botan paused in her angry rant. "That very world, the Demon World, is where your family is being held at this instant!"

Kagome allowed Botan to rant, not allowing any emotion to show on her face. Kagome didn't even turn away from the fairy when she heard the stairway door open, but see could guess who was now standing there.

"Botan," she called softly once the said person had quieted. "Do you want to know the name of the Fairy Girl who taught me about your people?" When Kagome didn't get answer she continued. "Her name was Botan and she was nothing but a small child. Afterwards though, she called me sister."

"What's going on here?" Yusuke's voice rang loudly, annoyance ripped from his words.

"Yeah, you two have been up here for an hour!" Kuwabara exaggerated, making sure to make his presence known.

"Ah, we were just, uh, finishing up!" Botan reassured, all signs of the previous anger gone. Wiping away the tears were begin to form at the edge of her eyes with the sleeve of her pink kimono, she ran past Kagome, slipping something into Kagome's sash as she passed.

Kagome watched as Botan joined the trio of guys waiting by the stairway, but didn't join them. She wanted to be alone right now, to think out what she had just learned as well as to read the paper the Botan had slipped her.

"Are you not coming, Kagome?" Kurama's polite voice broke through her thoughts. He was waiting for her by the staircase, which Kagome guess was the way they were going to go, instead of using the elevator that is.

"No, no I wont be. I wish to stay out here a bit long, to clear my mind." Once she noticed that both Yusuke and Kurama were uneasy about leaving her on your own, she offered them her best, reassuring smile. "You have nothing to fear, you two. I'm not going to do anything stupid. All I need is some time to come to terms with everything, that's all."

"Come on guys, let's leave the priestess to grieve in piece." Botan helped Kagome, she too wanting to sort through her own memories.

"All right, if that's what you want," Kurama replied after looking over Botan, making sure she wasn't planning something. Then sharing a quick look with Yusuke, make sure that he approved of it; after all it was his sister he was giving permission to, they left.

Kagome merely nodded her thanks and watched as their three figures disappeared into the shadows of the stairwell. Once she was sure that they had gotten a few levels down, she took out the slip of paper that Botan had given her.

Unfolding the small square paper so that she could read the writing, she nearly dropped it. Her stormy eyes growing wide as she looked upon a printed reddish-black tainted spider. Gently, almost tenderly, she bought her fingers down to touch the horrid mark. Unsurprising to Kagome, the mark shocked her with black lightening bolts, trying to deflect her priestess energy that was hidden just below the surface of her skin. Removing her hand, she turned the half sheet of paper over to see what was on the other side.

_My Little Jewel_

Kagome read the first lines, and shivered at those words. She hated that pet name, but she continued reading though she had rather purify it to dusk.

_Why had you not informed me that your family was so exquisite? Your mother is reminds me of you, though without your spiteful mouth that I've come to adore so. Dear old grandpa was the most interesting, throwing those faulty sutras as if they would harm me. As for your brother, he was, I do believe more spirited than even you. You would have been proud to see him try and stand against me, trying to protect both that woman and old man._

_You must say that I did a wonderful job at covering up their abduction as a "accident", don't you agree, My Little Jewel?_

_Hmm, yes, every demon in this world wish's to have a taste of these delicate morsels._

_Bring me the Shards, my Jewel, otherwise your family will die._

Kagome was a lot more than anger, and she tried to control herself. Unfortunately, her control over her emotions were far to strained over recent events and she knew that her that she wouldn't be able to suppress her energy. She only could hope that it would not be a repeat of last time.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: So so sorry for such a long wait. I was unsure whether or not to put this chapter up. I didn't like it much when I first started writing it, so hope you like it. By the way, for those reading 'Frozen Fire' or 'What Happened to Innocent Life?', I'll be updating them asap! I promise.

Chapter 6 - Flashback

"_Yo bitch, quit your lagging!" The silver hair, dog-ear half-demon growled at Kagome as she continued to walk a few paces behind the group. His golden eyes scanned over her form, trying to find the reason for her laziness. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He leaped in front of her._

"_Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango started towards her sister-figure, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. Turning, she faced Miroku. "What are you doing?" That's when she noticed that the monk was also holding Shippo back._

_Miroku's lavender eyes stayed trained on Kagome, as if he could see something that no one else could. "I believe it would be wiser, for all of us, if we give Lady Kagome her space." As he told that to the two within his grip, he released them and took a few steps so that he could focus on Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha!" the monk called. When he saw one of the dog-ear on top of the Inuyasha's silver head twitch in an indication that he was listening, Miroku continued. "Inuyasha, I suggest you step away from Lady Kagome."_

"_Why the hell should I monk?" Inuyasha bellowed, turning in Miroku's directions._

_Miroku looked towards the unnaturally pale Kagome. "Something is going on with Lady Kagome's priestess powers. Whatever it is will not have a pleasant outcome in the end."_

_Miroku was pretty sure he knew what was happening to Kagome, but he was exactly sure. Either way, he would not say anything of her condition until he knew for sure. For now though, he would be certain to keep everyone way from her._

_Shippo stepped up so that he was standing beside Miroku. "What's wrong with Kagome, Miroku? Will she be ok?" A nervous fox kit asked. Shippo didn't want to loose another mother figure to sickness._

_Ruffling the kit hair, Miroku reassured him. "Everything will be fine, Shippo." 'Or at least I hope so…' "We just need to give her some time." _

_Kagome didn't know what was going on around her, all she knew was that everything she saw was hued in pinkish-purple light and that the only thing she could hear was a loud humming in her ears that over road all other sounds. Breathing hurt and it felt like her limbs where made of lead, but at the same time they were as light as air._

_As the humming in her ears grow louder, she noticed that the pinkish-purple hue seemed to increase; as well as her other problems._

_However, she took no heed of any of these symptoms since her mind was a thousand miles away. She was thinking back to when she first came to this time. How she had shattered the jewel, how she was always get captured by the enemies, how she was the weakest link within the group. Then back to last night, when Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou over her._

_Before she even realized it, her knees had hit the ground and pain seem to ripple through entire body as the humming noise and colorful hues seem to grow more intense until she felt the power of the half-completed Shikon erupt, causing her to black out._

_Everyone watched as Kagome collapsed to her knees, her face scrunched in a pain expression._

"_Inuyasha, get behind me, otherwise you'll be purified!" Miroku warned as he watched what only he could see. He watched as the purplish energy of both the Shikkon and Kagome began to roll off her in waves._

_Not even bothering to wait to see if Inuyasha would do as he said, Miroku erected a barrier around himself, Shippo, Sango, and surprisingly Inuyasha. He hadn't even noticed the half-demon move, but it didn't matter._

_Concentrating on keeping the barrier up, Miroku felt the waves of destructive priestess energy threat to destroy his barrier._

_Everyone watched as trees, flowers, demons and everything else dissolve into dust. By the time they saw Kagome land fully on the ground, nothing within a mile radius was left._

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" A deep, annoyed voice broke her out of thoughts of the past. When she didn't answer, the owner of the voice spoke again. "I will not repeat my self, now answer wench!"

"You would be safer to leave me be, demon," Kagome addressed him as calmly as she could. "It's not safe to be around me…" She bit her tongue as her pain increased.

"Now why wouldn't it be safe for me to be around a simple human girl?" He could feel the power that radiated off her, ready to explode.

"Because my power…"

"If you do not control that power, woman, you will destroy everything within your line of sight." Kagome could feel the speaker's breathe on the back of her neck. "That includes your dear brother." She felt his presence beginning to leave.

"But how do I control what has never been tamed?" she asked in a whispered voice, not really expecting an answer. So when she got one, it surprised her.

"You must find that answer for your self, priestess and perhaps that answer is within you…"

"What do you mean?" she gasped out, grasping her chest. When no answer was given, she knew that, who ever she had been speaking to, had left her.

Now, having no other choice but to take of the advise of her mysterious visitor. She searched her self, her mind, and even her soul. What she found shocked her.

There was an orb of pure, unstable energy. The energy was a bright white color instead of her usual light violet or blue. The orb reminded Kagome of a more powerful and complete Shikon Jewel, but unlike the damnable jewel, this orb's energy lashed out, as if alive.

"What in the world…" Kagome muttered, grasping her head between her hands while opening her eyes. "That… that isn't possible." What Kagome felt from the orb was someone or something leases life force with a mixer of her own.

**Author's Note: Again, sorry for such a long wait. Hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: A very, very short chapter, but I hope you enjoy! And by the way, thanks to all who reviewed!** **lavie, it may be best if you read the italics, it'll explain everything.**

**Oh, and I guess that I didn't make it clear, but in the last chapter, the italics in the beginning was a flashback. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Chapter 7**

Just as Yusuke and the other returned to the apartment, everyone froze, their hair standing one end.

"Was that just me or was there suddenly a huge surge of energy?" Yusuke questioned, hoping that it has the former rather than the latter.

"I believe I'm speaking for us all, unfortunately, when I say, yes we felt that." Kurama spoke, unconsciously rubbing his arms. "And I believe that it came from the roof."

As soon as the words sunk in, everyone darted out of the apartment, dashing up the stairs to the roof. No one cared when the door slammed against the wall, denting the old, rusting metal of the door.

"Urameshi, look!" Kuwabara pointed towards a fallen figure dressed in priestess clothing, which could only be Kagome. What made everyone pause though was the figure kneeling beside her.

"Hiei! What the hell happened to my sister!" Yusuke snapped, moving closer to the duo.

"I found her like this detective," Hiei hissed, surprising everyone with his sudden anger.

Sure, everyone who knew Hiei knew that he had, what you could call "anger problems" and there was that small fact that he wasn't a very sociable guy. However, nobody was prepared for the disgust and anger that was laced in his words just then.

"Well, it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the tree this morning." The sarcasm in Yusuke's voice was outlined with concern.

"Watch your self, detective, otherwise…" Hiei stopped mid-sentence when he felt something soft against his cheek. Looking down, he was met by two blue eyes looking up at him. Narrowing his eyes at the one who dared to touch him. Reading her lips as she silently spoke to him, a growl erupted from his chest. With that warning, he left in a burst of speed.

Once Hiei had disappeared, Yusuke dashed over to his sister. He really didn't understand why he had waited till Hiei had left. But if he had to guess, he would have had to say it was because of the way the apparition had been acting, however, he wasn't exactly sure. All he did know was Hiei wasn't acting like his normal self, and that couldn't be good.

Kneeling down beside Kagome, he turned her so he could see her face. He watched her given him a weak, tired smile before snuggling trustfully into him, burying her face into his shirt.

"I'm going to go to sleep, k?" Kagome muffled voice stated as her hazed filled eyes closed in an exhausted sleep.

"Must have been emotionally and physically drained by today's events," the forgotten Botan stated softly, not wanting to wake the now sleeping teen.

"Yeah, but that doesn't explain what Hiei was doing here or what that energy surge was," Yusuke replied, her eyes taking in the peacefully sleeping form of his sister for the first time since they met.

The first thing Yusuke noticed was how similar in appearance the looked. They both had the same black hair, the same petite build, and they were about the same height. The only true differences Yusuke could tell between them were when Kagome was awake. One of the main differences was their eye color. His was a milky chocolate brown while her were a stormy blue color. To him, anyway, she seemed to type to plan and go over every possibility before taking attention. Him, on the other hand was the complete opposite. Take action now; ask question later was his motto. However, he wasn't fooling himself, he knew that once he got to know her there were going to be many more differences than there were going to be similarities. He just hadn't figured out if that was going to be a good thing or not.

"We should get her into bed, now." Yusuke said suddenly, startling the others who were have a conversation and trying to figure out where the energy had come from. Getting up with Kagome in his arms, he headed towards the elevator, having no intention of caring her down the stairs.

**Author's Note: Tolda so! It just felt right to end it here this time. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: So, here it is! And it's longer than before! YAY! While the last chapter was a little under 3 pages, this one is nearly 6! Thank you for all the review, I loved them sooo much! 

Kitsune-Demoness - I believe that this will clear a few things up, but if it doesn't tell me and I try and explain more. 

shadow miko - Hopefully this is longer enough for you (smiles) I found it easier to write this chapter than I thought it would be. 

Chapter 8 

Hiei growled as he jumped from tree to tree. He was pissed, and for he couldn't figure out why. Was it because of what that female had said? Or was it because she was tied to Yusuke? Or perhaps it was because she had touched him? Not guess anywhere, but his face. Never had he allowed anyone to touch like she did, not even Yukina. Perhaps it was because he felt her power and knew that a mere human female could destroy him with a flick of her wrist?

'_No, it's because of her words. She shouldn't have known, she couldn't have!'_ A tree fell, shattering into splinters. _'She shouldn't have known, yet did!'_ Yet another tree fell, birds took flight, however they didn't get far before they too fell, lifelessly to the ground.

"Naraku, that's the aura coming off your forehead. That could only mean you were given one of his jewel shards. Meaning he controls you or you work for him willingly." Her words repeated themselves in his head and though she had merely lipped them, he could still hear the sadness, determination, and hidden fears.

As he drew his katana back to cut down another defenseless tree, he stopped in favor of grasping he head. Within his Jagan, five tainted shards laid commanding and enhancing it abilities. Unfortunately, he wasn't in control of his implanted eye, another was.

A few days prier a demon had come to him, offering him what his cold heart's desires – freedom of Koenma and power. All he had to do was knock off a few people. Though he hadn't been told whom exactly, he had accepted and one part the other demon's promise had come to pass. Power had come to him in the forms of black shards of a jewel. At first he had received only three, but soon the demon had return, giving him two more. He hadn't argued, and had even placed them in the Jagan as the other had told him to do. He had said that they where more efficient when placed in the forehead.

That had been the mistake.

Soon he noticed that he was shaving memory lapses and blank spots throughout his day. For instances, he'd remember falling asleep out in the tree outside his sisters window and the next thing he know, he was in the Makai, bruised and bloody and in the middle of a fight or in an old Japanese style palace. Whenever he awoke in the palace, a wind sorceress would be with him, and then escort him out. After wards, when he tried to return to that palace, he could never find it, not even with his Jagan.

As that was happening was happening, he finally learned of his employer's name. Naraku. Though he took no heed of the name, something in the back of his mind told him that he should… fear that name.

He had ignored his instincts in the beginning, regretted it. After he'd learn why he those blacks spots, he had been furious and tried to remove the shards. It hadn't been that easy. His hand had been repelled and the shards began pulsating, sending pain throughout his entire being.

At this moment, as he held head between his hands while his knees buckled, he knew was going to have a visit from Naraku. His blood ran cold as he her the deep silky voice filled with both amusement and mockery.

"We meet again, my pet." Naraku's baboon pelt brushed against the wood covered ground as he moved closer to Hiei. Bending down, he brushed his lips gently against the apparition's ear as his breath teased the sensitive skin. "I'm glad you've found your place, my pet. Kneeling before me, your eternal master." Laughing, he drew back as Hiei's clawed swung in an attempt to damage him.

"Now, now, that's no way to behave towards your master." Waving his index finger back in forth in a way a mother would do when she caught her child in the cookie jar. However, his amused smile fell.

"I'm owned by no one you twisted bastard!" Hiei growled, slowly, but surely rising to his feet. The shards pulsed again, this time sending a stronger wave of pain that had him biting back a cry of agony.

Naraku no longer held a mocking, pleased look. It had morphed into a displeased, annoyance. "It's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain. Her name is Higurashi, Kagome and I want her brought to me alive, as well as her jewels shards. Do not disappoint me, my pet." As he turned to live, he made sure that Hiei got a good view of his captives.

Hiei looked up as Naraku began to live, feeling the pain recede. What he saw, he wasn't expecting and if pissed him off. Naraku held four different people, three that he didn't recognize, but the last one he would have been able to recognize in any situation, his sister.

Stunned for what seemed like forever, he watched as Yukina worked the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth off and she shout the last thing that he ever thought he'd hear come from her lips. "Brother!" Seemingly as if that very word was a gun shot in a race, Hiei snapped out of his stunned, anger state. Lunging forward, it looked as if he would make it, but within inches of his destination, it was taken away in a cloud of violet miasma.

"Do not disappoint me, my pet…" the words echoed ominously throughout the forest, a underlined threat.

Kagome's eyes slowly opened, only to shut tightly, warding off the bright overhead light. Covering her eyes with one hand, she took note that she wasn't alone in the room. Feeling a shift on the mattress, she looked over as her eyes became adjust to the light to see, surprisingly, Yusuke. He had a worried expression on his face that, in Kagome's opinion, didn't suit him yet seemed to be made just for him.

"I'm fine." Were the first words that left her mouth as she sat up.

"Humph." His expression hardened a bit, but still there was a softness to him. "Ok, fine. Can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did." Pulling her knees to her chest, she laid her head on them, watching the annoyance pass across his features. She hid her own smile behind her knee, but that didn't keep it from her eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny. But I mean it. Can I?" When he saw her nod her head, he continued. "What happened up on the roof? And why was Hiei there?" He watched her closely, trying to catch any lie she'd throw his way.

"First off, my dear older brother, that is two questions. Secondly, it was stress. Thirdly, I'm not even truly sure who Hiei is." The first question she had answer wasn't the full true, however that the moment, she wasn't even sure of the right true at this time.

"It's a beast of the soul. Similar to what Kirara was before my final mortal battle." Mikorido's voice rang through the clearing that they stood in.

"I don't understand, Mikorido. What's a 'best of the soul' and what does it have to do with Kirara or me?" Kagome questioned back, a confused expression plastered on her face.

Mikorido chuckled. "Soulbeasts. That is what it has to do with you and Kirara. Kirara was my soul beast before I release her. As for you, your soul is creating one."

"How do I control it?"

"That, my child, is something that I can not help you with, for ever beast is different…"

That conversation was stuck on repeat in her mind. She hadn't even realized that she was ignoring Yusuke and if it wasn't him touching her shoulder, she probably would have continued doing so.

However, she didn't give the reaction Yusuke was expecting. As soon as his fingers had brushed her shoulder, her hand grabbed him none to gently around the wrist, bring his arms behind his back in a hold. "Damn it, Kagome! Let me go!" He could feel the stain on his muscles as more pressure was added.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Yusuke!" Kagome quickly released her hold on his hand and watched as he rubbed his shoulder while stretch out his arm. "I'm so, so sorry Yusuke. I didn't mean to do that to you, its… habit, you could say…" Trailing off, she hoped Yusuke wouldn't ask why it had become a habit. However, luck was not on her side.

"How the hell do you get a habit like that! Where the hell did you learn to do that!" He was more surprised and anger at himself, then he was at her, for the fact that he hadn't see that one coming. Still rubbing his shoulder he waited for her to answer.

"I've got absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Yusuke didn't believe that for a second, but before he could call her one it, someone else walked, well more like ran into the room.

"Yusuke!" Keiko had tears in her eyes as she fell into Yusuke, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "Yusuke, it's horrible!" She sobbed into his shirt, not caring that it was becoming damp with her tears.

"What's goin' Keiko? What happened?" His voice was full of concern and he rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Keiko, tell me what happened." His gentle demand went unheard by the sobbing girl as he continued trying to sooth her.

After a couple of minutes, her sobs turned into sniffles as she moved back from Yusuke. However, she wasn't prepared to see blue eyes staring at her with concern, instead of warm cinnamon ones. "Um, who are you?"

Though Kagome could tell the girl was trying to be polite, she could also make out the unbridled jealous within the words. Bowing her head, she introduced her self. "I am Higurashi, Kagome, Priestess of the Higurashi Shrine. As for why I am here, Yusuke is my brother." Righting her self, she watched in amusement as different emotions passed through her eyes, the main one being surprise. "I will be more than happy to answer any questions you may have, but first, I believe you have something to tell Yusuke."

Nodding, Keiko turned her attention back on Yusuke. "It's the temple, something's happened to Yukina." Again her eyes became glossy with unshed tears. She was doing her best hold them back but even so a few escaped her grasp.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning." Yusuke was starting to get worried. This wasn't something that Keiko would joke about and if something truly bad had happened to Yukina, he was fearful of Hiei's reaction.

"Well, was heading to the temple, Yukina asked me to pick of some herbs for her a few days ago so I decide to bring them to her. When I got their, I got this feeling that I was being watch and that's when I noticed that ice covered a lot of the ground. Feeling that some was wrong, I went inside, only to find it destroyed and this letter on the coffee table." Keiko was fishing the letter from her pocket, continuing to speak. "But I couldn't read it. It's like it's written in a different language, but I think it's ancient Japanese." She was about to pass the letter to Yusuke when Kagome spoke up.

"Don't touch that paper, Yusuke." Kagome's voice was hard and commanding, holding no room for argument. She had caught a glimpse of a spider on the back and if had been a different color than the last spider signature she'd received early.

"Why not?" Yusuke demanded, though he didn't make a move to grab the paper.

Kagome ignored the question in favor of keep her attention of Keiko. "Keiko, I want you to turn the paper over, I wish to see the back." She watched as the said girl turned the paper so that they all had a view of the back. On the back, was a deep violet colored spider, different from the black spider that had been on her note, this one had Naraku's aura in, not just around it.

"What the hell…" Yusuke trailed off, not knowing what to think about the ominous marking.

"Move your hand away from that mark." Even before Kagome had finished her sentence, Keiko threw the paper away from her a surprised look on her face. "What's wrong?" She found strange that the girl with suddenly do that.

"Oh, it's um, nothing." Even as Keiko said that, she was rubbing her hands together as if something was irritating the skin.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Yusuke quickly caught on the action and before Keiko say anything, he was inspecting them. Seeing no marks or other indications that something had occurred, he'll felt more secure, but only some.

"It's nothing, see."

"If you say so." Yusuke gave her a once over, before heading towards the door. "I'll be back later. I'm gonna go check up the temple." With a quick 'see ya' he was gone.

**Author's Note: And there you have it! Hoped you liked it! I'm trying to 10 reviews out of this chapter. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Hope you guys like it, because personally I believe that I could have written it better than I did. Anyways, I just wanted to get this up for you guys, so sorry for any mistakes or confuse that there may be. I want to thank all who have reviewed so far!

Chapter 9

"So… um, what do you want to do until he gets back?" Keiko sat on the rim of the bed as Kagome slid off the edge. Keiko nodded that her stormy-colored eyes were trained on the paper she'd dropped. Watching Kagome picked up the paper, her eyes scanning over the words, she became curious. "Can you actually read that writing?"

"Yes, I can. You were right in your early assumption, this is Ancient Japanese, dated back about five hundred years or so." Kagome didn't bother looking up at the other girl, already knowing that she was curious.

"What does it say?" Keiko had moved from her place on the bed to stand next to Kagome, eyeing the note over her shoulder.

"It says:

_I've taken another as my pet, and her as a guarantee. If you wish to who my newest addition is, come to this holy temple._

_Naraku_

Kagome's eyes widen as realization stuck her. "Yusuke's walking in to a trap…" She didn't give Keiko time to digest the information as she grabbed her by the hand and led her from the apartment, the note forgotten as it turned to dust in her hand.

"Kagome, we're we going? And what do mean that Yusuke's walking in to a trap?" Keiko tried to pull her hand out of Kagome's grip, only to find that her grip was like iron.

"We're heading to my shrine to pick up my weapons." Ignoring the other question, Kagome hailed a cab. Pushing Keiko in first she followed suite, telling the drive to take them to the Higurashi Shrine on the double.

Yusuke slowly climbed the steps of his late master's temple. He could feel the energy ripple as passed through the protective barrier. Only, instead of feeling powerful as it usually did, it felt weak and hardly there, like it was disappearing.

Brushing the feeling off, his nose was assaulted by horrid and vial smell. Not able to place the smell he wrote it off as something to check out later. As he reached the top of the stairs, he noticed that a lot of the plant life was taking on a sickly yellow color and in some places were even taking on an awful purple color.

Making a degusted face, he found that smell became worst as he headed around back and that all the plant was dead or a blackened color. With each step he told on the grass, he could hear it breaking like glass and the smell that was laced in the once clean air grow stronger.

Surveying the area around him, Yusuke quickly noticed that the once visible stars where hazed over and the longer that he looked that them, the harder they became to see until there was a thick violet haze around him.

"Shit." The word was nothing but a faint whisper as he picked up the auras of gathering demons. Bracing himself for a fight he knew was coming.

That's when they attacked, coming in uncountable numbers. Seeing no other choice, he charged them as well, wanting to meet them head on. But before he could actually greet them, a fit of coughs raked through his body leaving blood on his hands.

"Keiko, how much space is around the temple?" She was looking hesitantly over at the large boomerang that hung neatly on one of the walls of the weaponry room. Gently, she fingered the demon bone, recalling the time when she had received it. It was the first weapon that Sango had created from demon bone without the help and guidance of her father.

"It's surrounded by forest and it was formerly used as a training ground for the spiritually gifted." Keiko wasn't exactly sure what Kagome was asking. She wasn't sure if the priestess meant clearing or the parts with trees.

"That's just the answer I wanted to hear." Excitement danced in her blue eyes as Kagome lifted the heavy weapon for the wall and placing it on her back. "Then I'll take this." She spoke half to her self. "Now, do you know how to use a bow and arrow?"

"Wait, you're taking that monstrosity? Can you even use that thing?" Keiko was taken back by the shear size of the weapon and she could only guess how heavy it was.

"With the same grace that the demon slaveries of the past had once used it. Now, can you use a bow and arrow?" Kagome's eyes danced with pride as she eyed the massive weapon over her shoulder.

"Um, I told a few lessons."

"Good, do you prefer the long or short bow?" The priestess moved to the area where the different bows were kept. A quiver packed with arrows leaned against the bows' case.

"Short."

Retrieving Keiko's desired bow, Kagome passed it to her with a quiver of ancient looking arrows. Kagome also grabbed a long bow and the newer set of arrows. "Those arrows are intertwined with my priestess energy, enabling them to purify any demon that they come in contact with," Kagome explained, seeing an unsure look on the girl's face.

"We must hurry now." Kagome ushered out of the room and into the outdoors. As a second thought, Kagome retrieved one of her katana's. Her favorite one was up in the live in part of the shrine, in her room, and she had no time to retrieve it.

Following Keiko out to the impatiently waiting cab driver, he gave both girls odd looks, but said nothing as the entered the cab. This time it was Keiko who spoke, telling the driver to take them to a nearby park.

They arrived at their destination within 30 minutes, and with Keiko leading, headed towards the secret pathway that would take them to the temple.

Blood dripped from Yusuke's lips as he, not only fought the demons that surrounded him, but his body as well, as it threatened to give out on him. Black spots clouded his vision as yet another fit of coughs raked through his body. Knees buckling under him, he didn't realize that the demons that surrounded him had stopped their relentless attack, seemingly waiting for his death.

The standstill seemed to last for an eternity, as if everyone was waiting for some unknown signal. However, when it decide to come, it came in the most un-expecting ways as a voice rang out, accompanied by giant boomerang slicing through the demon population like a warm knife on butter.

As the boomerang flew passed him, Yusuke gasped for breath as the air was seemingly purified back to it original state. However, as soon as boomerang started on its return trip, the air began to thicken once more with toxins.

Lifting his head wearily to survey the area around him, and to find the source of the in which the boomerang had come from. What he saw, he didn't know whether to be confused about it, anger or what, but his half-sister stood about 30 feet away, the boomerang lending against her back. A few feet off, he quickly noticed, Keiko.

Noticing that most of the demons had lost interest in him, Yusuke tried to stand, hoping to warn the two girls away. But fate would not have it. Weak from the poison in his system, he continually fell back down to earth with each attempt to stand, not being able too much lets, Yusuke watched as demons charged his sister and girlfriend.

Kagome held several violet beads in her palm. Concentrating her energy into the beads, Kagome watched with mild interest, yet all the same with intensity. Timing her self, Kagome throw the beads into the air as the demons came within striking distance. "Beads of Protection!" Kagome watched as the now pink hued beads darted through the horde of demons, destroying all that were unfortunate to be in the items way.

Keiko looked on with a gruesome fascination as the demons screamed in pain as the beads cut through their ranks, heading for Yusuke. Kagome had told her before they had entered the clearing that there was a possibility that Yusuke would be dead or even seriously injured. The priestess had also commanded that she stay behind her, as well as to not call out to or try to make her way towards Yusuke. But as she soft cinnamon eyes took in his form, her urges to go to him increased ten folds.

Yusuke watched, shocked at the way his sister's attack had worked, but he didn't quite understand it. Instead of the beads seeking out the demons, it shot straight by them.

'_How the hell does she except to win if her attacks aren't aimed at the demons!'_ It was then that he noticed that the round beads were making their way towards him. Watching them with interest, flowed the floating objects as two rows of beads be in circled him. As soon as the two circles were completed, Yusuke instantly noticed that the air near him became lighter, fresher.

Reverting his attention to the action going on outside his little fresh air bubble, he mentally told himself to question Kagome about her abilities.

Kagome caught the Hiraikostu once again, sliding back with the force it exerted. Though she had mastered it only a year ago, she still found it exhausting to use for long durations. Deciding that now would be a good time change weapons, she hoisted the on to her back, quickly slipping the caring strap around her shoulder. Favoring her bow, she caught a glimpse of a pale pink light at the corner her vision.

Happy that Keiko's arrows were still holding their charge, she drew back the bowstring until it was taut, transferring some her energy into the arrows, she released the two arrows that she held. The bright, pure pink light that was carried by the arrows brought a reassuring smile to her lips. Even as the several of the demons were purified instantly and several more were severally injured, Kagome couldn't help the sad smile that graced her features.

If she could trust anything to be the same, it was her priestess energy. _'Not true.'_ A frown suddenly married her lips as that thought crossed her mind. _'A soulbeast is not something that my energy creates every day, now is it!'_ Frustrated at that thought, she release yet another arrow. This one was strongest out of any of the others that she had released; its power was heavy enough to slow it down.

Though, what few demons remained were able to move out of the direct path of the arrow, the wave of energy that pulsed off it was enough to destroy the demons where they stood.

"We did it… or you did it." Keiko had moved so that she was standing next to Kagome, demeaning it safe enough now. "Do you think it's safe enough for me to go over to Yusuke now?" Urgency filled both her voice and eyes as she began to inch her way in Yusuke direction.

"It wasn't just me who did this, Keiko." Kagome nodded her head as she spoke, telling Keiko that it was safe for her to venture forward. Watching as Keiko rushed over to Yusuke and wrapped her arms around him, her smile abruptly fell.

A tingling sensation that she had long since recognized as the Jewels Shards presence came to her strong and so suddenly it nearly knocked her from her feet. The feeling was of the jewel shards but there was something different about them, it felt like something or someone was dampen, yet at the same time enhancing them all at once.

Drawing her blade, Kagome slipped into a defensive position as her as began to search the surrounding area in hopes of catching the glow of shards that only her eyes could see.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Yusuke questioned, taking note of the priestess' stance. Becoming weary, he to tried to stand and greet whatever danger was out there, but he collapsed, not fully recovered yet.

"Just stay there with Keiko." That was the only thing that she was able to say before the attack came, swift and powerful enough to cause Kagome's knees to buckle out from beneath her.

Glad that she had Hiraikustu on her back, she quickly rose to her feet and ignoring that fact that now her arrows and bow were split in two. Finally coming complete to her feet, she stared in front of her where the fire apparition stood. His lifeless red eyes caused Kagome to shiver as they stared into nothingness.

Watching closely for any sign that he was going to launch an assault, Kagome noticed something about his eyes. They were flickering from soulless to life, a sign that he was fighting Naraku's control. However, what concentration Hiei had slipped from his grasp a voice cut through the air.

"What the hell Hiei! Why the hell are you attack my sister!" Yusuke shouted. He now stood on both his feet, though he leaned against Keiko for support. He was about to say more when Hiei turned his way, giving him a view of his blacken Jagan.

"What the…"

Hiei charged, bring the katana that had been lazily hung in his hand up to strike. However, instead of the steel coming in contact with flesh, it reflected off the barrier. Striking out again, one of the beads began to crack.

Watching as her barrier began to falter under the constant assaults, Kagome rushed forward, intending upon bring Hiei's attention away from the others. "Your fight is with me! Leave them out of this!" Swing her sward at his bareback, she was at all surprised that he disappeared, however the small droplets of blood on her blade did. She had felt his speed when he had attacked her from behind, so it caught her off guard that it had been that easy to draw his blood.

Stepping away from the barrier, Kagome turned so that she was facing her opponent. Keeping her eyes solely him, she spoke, her voice holding understanding.

"You truly do not wish to do us harm, Hiei. Naraku control you with Shikon Shards, however, I for some unknown reason I cannot pinpoint their exact location on your body. And for that reason alone, I cannot help you." Kagome slowly edged closer to demon in front of her. Knowing that her coaxing would lonely to do much for him, she kept a cautious eye on him as she searched his body for whereabouts of the shards.

Hiei's body trembled as his locked away conscience listened to the woman's words. She had been right when she had spoken about not wanting to harm them, about being controlled. His conscience, for one reason or another, swath out her help not truly caring at this point what the cost would be. The knowledge that he would be free from Naraku's control was enough of a reward for him.

His Jagan began to pulse, becoming a little violet glow as it was forced back under Hiei's control. Noticing the change in energy, Kagome felt the shards clearly now. Slowly, Kagome extending her hand towards the Jagan, hoping that she could somehow manage to retrieve the jewels without purifying their host.

Taking a quick glance down at the rest of his face, her eyes widened slightly. Lively crimson eyes stared intently at her, as if waiting for her to purify him. Hesitantly, she gave him a gentle smile before focusing back on her task.

With only mere centimeters separating them, the tainted shards pulsed. Naraku fed them more of his tainted energy and thoughts, strengthening his hold on Hiei.

In response, Hiei growled out in pain and stepping back before all emotions were wiped from his face and his eyes became hollow once more.

Kagome quickly moved forward, even as she felt the steel of Hiei's blade pierce her skin. Gently, her fingers touched the side of his cheek and everything seemed to freeze.

From Yusuke and Keiko's point of view, they watched as both Kagome's and Hiei's eye haze over. Seconds passed, and they watched as their friends fell to the ground, the barrier around them fell as the energy from the beads returned the Kagome.

**Author's Note: Please review! You'll get a coooookie!**

**See ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok, sorry to have to say, but this is a story chapter. I wanted to get it posted asap so there may be more errors than usually. If you get confused, tell me and I'll explain, or at least try too.**

**Anyway, I going to quit blabbing here and let you read so, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 10**

Kagome walked through the darkness. The last she thing she remembered was pain in her stomach and Hiei's soft skin under her fingertips. She didn't no exactly where she was at them moment, all she knew was that the Jewel Shards were close and she had to find them.

It seemed like she's been walking for an eternity with the darkness only seeming to become blacker and the shards seemingly never getting any closer. But that changed quickly as a violet eye came into view, glaring at her tiny figure.

"_Be gone, Priestess…"_ The words rang through the blackness, haunting and forlorn. _"Master Naraku wishes no harm to thee…"_

"Master Naraku? What about Hiei? Isn't he suppose to be your master?" Kagome wasn't sure if she was going to get an answer, but she had to try. And she was rewarded.

An ominous laugher filled the air, taunting Kagome. _"Hiei… Hiei hath not offered this power to me… Naraku did…"_ Again, the ominous laugher filled the blackness. The violet eye began to glow, as if threatening Kagome.

Kagome ignored the power that was now being released from the Jagan in front of her. "Where are the Jewel Shards?" She could feel a force pushing against her body, as if something was turning to force to back down.

"_The shards are forever mine, Priestess… Now be gone…"_

The emptiness around Kagome began to mum with power as she concentrated on forcing her energy to the surface. "Eye, I warn you once. Let me pass and retrieve the shards, or else you'll force me into purifying you from existence. And believe me, purification is not a painless thing." She watched as the eye narrowed in anger, but otherwise it what she told of it, vanishing as if it were never there to begin with.

Letting out the breath she hadn't known she'd been holding, Kagome cautiously continued on her way. This time, it didn't take her near as long to run into something else. But this something else she was happy to see.

"Hiei." Her voice was nothing but a whisper, but seemed to boom in the abyss. "Hiei, are you alright?" She stopped, a few feet in front of him, taking in his form. One of the first things that she noticed, even with his head hung, that he didn't have a bandanna on like he had when she had saw him on the roof.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" Though it sounded like a question, it was more of a demanded. "Answer me!" Hiei finally lifted his head and looked Kagome in the eye when he didn't receive an answer. "And don't tell me that I don't deserve it, because I grantee you, I do."

"That is why I didn't answer you. It doesn't matter what you think _you_ deserve, it matters what you truly _do_ deserve." Kagome was hoping that he would understand, or at least except it.

"How would _you_ know what I deserve and what I don't?" Hiei's eyes blazed with anger.

Kagome sighed. "You're right, but I do trust what I see. What I see in you is; misjudged, loneliness, and hatred toward your self. All in all, what I see is a tormented soul seeking something and I feel, that because you can't find what you're searching for you seek death. But death is not an answer, not for you, me or anyone."

"Hn. And what would you know?" Snorting, Hiei crossed his arms across his chest, staring off into the darkness.

Kagome covered her mouth with her face as she bite her lip, trying her best not to laugh at the 'sulking' demon in front of her. Getting herself under control, she answered him. "You are not the only one that suffers here. We may suffer in different ways, but never the less it's still suffering." Stopping, she took a deep breath, trying to get her emotions back under control.

"My suffering, Hiei, is being the Guardian of the Shikon Jewel, the same jewel that was shattered and rakes havoc across, not only this time, but the Feudal Era. The jewel shards, the same that are implanted in your Jagan, are the same that destroyed and will continue destroy innocent lives. But I must live with the knowledge that I have released a monster that I was suppose to keep save, guarded, and even, to some degree, hidden."

He stared; in his ruby eye Kagome see him debating with him self. As to what he was debating, Kagome could only guess. When he finally did decide to speak, Kagome listened intently.

"So, you are the master of this monster? So tell me, what do you have to do with the one that gave the Jagan this power?" Turning, he motioned for Kagome to follow him.

"You mean Naraku?" She didn't need him to answer that question. "He is collecting the jewel, wanting to use it power to make him a full demon and a lord over all."

"That is not what I asked." Hiei growled. Sensing her confusion, he sighed and rephrased himself. "Why was it that Naraku wanted me to bring you to him unharmed?"

A look of disgust passed across her face and her words drip with revulsion as she spoke. "Naraku wants me as his 'mate'. What he doesn't seem to understand is that I'll kill him before he would even have a chance to bed with me."

He snickered a bit under his breath. Suddenly, he came to a halt, Kagome running into his back. He heard her mumble her apologizes, but he ignored it, focusing his attention in front of him. "What you seek is on the other side of that barrier. Now, the question is are you still strong enough to reach your prize?"

Kagome eyes widen as she eyed the violet hazed barrier. "How is it that you miasma in your mind?" As she stepped passed Hiei, energy began to snap from the barrier, reacting to her pure energy.

"You're asking me?" Hiei scuffed before adding. "Besides we're within the Jagan's mind, not my own."

"I see…" Kagome more or less was talking to her self as her eyes scanned over barrier. Finally, after a few minutes, Kagome turned back to face Hiei, a grim look plastered on her face.

"If I remove this barrier now, you will die. The miasma that concealed behind the barrier is enough to poison and kill a large army of demons. And as I told you before, I do not believe that you deserve death." Allowing the apparition to absorb the information, she continued. "But there is away around death, but I don't know if you will agree."

"Tell me, are you going to give me a choice in the matter?" His voice was laced with mock annoyance and boredom.

"Well, there is the option of continuing to be under Naraku's control." A faint smile appeared on her lips as she watch Hiei glare at her like was crazy. "I didn't think you would like that option."

"So what exactly is it that I need to do?" His voice held deep mistrust as he quickly cut off her laugher. Eyeing her suspiciously, Hiei waited impatiently for her to explain.

"Actually, you wont have to anything but stay within certain distance of me. Otherwise, I ask nothing of you." Kagome sighed, trying to think of anything else that she needed to tell him.

"Why?"

"Well, my aura, as you probably already know, is pure and can purify the tainted and since a human, I can't just purify the miasma for your mind. I'd end of killing you in a very painful way. So instead of purifying the miasma all at once, I'm going to do it a little at a time." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Anyway, if you were to leave my aura's presence for any length of time, the miasma would begin to poison you."

"Hn. Whatever." Crossing his arms, he once again stared off into the darkness, seemingly pouting. "I believe it's time that we return to our bodies."

As soon as though words left his mouth, Kagome felt herself being pulled out of his mind. Smiling, she gave a small wave. "See you when you wake up."

**Author's Note: So, that's that! Hope you liked it! Please Review! See Ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated it such a long time! Consider this an early Christmas present because I'm not entirely sure that I'm going to able to update any time soon.**

**So I'm going to say this now: MARRY EARLY CHRISTMAS AND A NEW YEAR!!!!! Hope you all have a wonderful holidays!**

Chapter 11

Feudal Japan

The Shinidamachu tried to reach their mistress that was just out of reach, within a powerful barrier.

Kikyou's cold, brown barely gave her blue serpents a second glance as she continued deeper within the barrier. She didn't need to walk far before her shinidamachu's were completely out of sight and the green forest had begun to die, turning a yellowish-purple color.

"Naraku, come out. I know you're there." Kikyou stopped in her tracks, not willing to play one of the half-demon's game today. After several moments and Naraku not showing himself, Kikyou turned, intending on leaving. "Since you decided not to grace me with your presences, then I will take my leave."

"You will not back on me, Kikyou." Naraku slipped his arms around her, holding her back against his solid chest. "I am pleased that you came." He made sure to that his breath teased the flesh of the priestess's ear as he spoke.

"Why did you want me?" Kikyou didn't bother to try and free herself of the half-demons grip. When she didn't receive an answer, she tried to step away, making to leave.

Naraku chuckled at her stubbornness as he turned her around in his arms. "Why, my dear, I have a plan that I believe will be to your liking." Without taking his eyes off the woman in his arms, he allowed the shinidamachu to enter his domain.

Kikyou allowed herself the pleasure of relaxing as her serpents glided around her. "Now, why did you come to that conclusion?" She gave him a curious look when he smirked, almost, lovingly at her.

"It is simple, my beauty." He gave her a tender look. "You'll have a living, breathing body." Naraku couldn't help but smirk as Kikyou's usual impassive face held a surprised expression. "A body with warm blood, instead of a body with cold magic and clay. But of course you must promise me something before I give that to you."

Kikyou tensed. She should have known that this offer was too good to be true. But with an offer that was that tempting, she just had to know what kind of promise she would have to keep. "And what promise would that be?" The smirk that he gave her sent chills up her spine.

"The promise of loyalty." Naraku purred. "That is all I ask is your everlasting loyalty." He couldn't help but chuckle at the eagerness that filled her eyes.

"How long will I have to wait for your end of the deal to be completed?"

Inuyasha's Forest

Inuyasha jumped out of the well, a piece of paper in his hand.

He had gone to Kagome's time to see why she hadn't returned and had found the shrine ground deserted and the house locked. Kagome scent was faking as though she had been gone for a few days. When he had gone to her bedroom window, he had found the shut tight and the note.

And now he cursed his self. He had no a single clue as to what the little markings on the paper meant.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called as saw the monk heading towards the hot springs. He had no doubt that the monk was going so that he could spy on the girls that were bathing. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Why nothing at all." Miroku gave the dog-demon an all to innocent smile, before quickly changing the topic. "What is that in your hand, Inuyasha." He gestured towards Inuyasha's clawed hand. "Wait, don't tell me, it's a love letter!" Miroku gave a sly smile. "So who's it from?"

"Pervert! It's nothing like that. I found it stuck to Kagome's window when I went to get her from her time." Inuyasha handed the paper over the monk once he'd gotten serious. "And I don't know what it says…" He looked anywhere but at the other man, shameful that he couldn't read.

"I see." Miroku looked down at the paper. "Then I shall teach you." From the corner of his eye, he watched as Inuyasha perked up a bit. "But in the mean time, lets see what this says, shall we?" Not waiting for a reply, Miroku began reading the note aloud.

"'Inuyasha, please don't come and find me. Something terrible has happened to everyone and I was forced to leave the shrine until my 18th birthday. I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't tell you in person. Please forgive me.'" Miroku stopped a moment to look at Inuyasha. "If you're thinking about going after her, it says her she sit you all the way through the earth." He commented, knowing that Inuyasha was planning to go against the girl's wishes.

However, before Inuyasha even had a chance to react, screams pierced through the air. "The village is being attacked!" He rushed towards the village, Miroku close behind him. As they neared the village Inuyasha scrunched his nose in disgust. "Naraku!" It was the only word that Inuyasha got out before he burst through the edge of the forest he froze.

Miroku was short behind him and when he exited the forest he froze as well.

Fire raged through the village, killing the living and turning the dead into ashes. The few people that did escape the flames where immediately picked up by giant tentacles and were crushed to death. Miroku and Inuyasha was shocked at the destruction that had occurred in such a short amount of time. When a scream echoed behind them, they snapped out of their stupor.

The girls that had been at the hot springs had returned only to be greeted by the sight of their village being destroyed.

"Go back to the hot springs," Miroku ordered before rushing towards where the tentacles were coming from. He was hoping to find Sango.

Inuyasha made sure that the girls were safely back in the forest before following Miroku. It took them mere minutes to reach the area where the tentacles where easily able to cut the puppet down.

"That should have been more difficult than that." Miroku was still in a defensive position as the destroyed the puppet. "Don't let your guard down." Just as he got through speaking, the ground beneath their feet rose and one of Naraku's puppets broke through the earth. Its tentacles' wrapped securely around both Miroku and Inuyasha's body.

"What the hell…! Naraku, you coward! Why don't you come out and fight me like a man, you bastard!" Inuyasha cursed, struggling against his binds.

"I believe I just might do that." A silky, deep, and seductive voice was easily heard over the terrified screams of the dying villagers.

Inuyasha stopped his struggling once Naraku stepped out of the shadows, his normal baboon pelt covering his features. "Ah, yes, you'll do perfectly." Naraku gripped Inuyasha's chin, as if looking for something that only he could see. "But as for the monk," he turned towards Miroku, "he won't do." With a chuckle, Naraku pierced Miroku's stomach with one of his tentacles. Throwing him to the side, Naraku left, taking Inuyasha with him.

Miroku gripped his stomach as his body quickly went in to convulsion miasma quickly spread through his body. After a few minutes passed, his body went limp, blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes darted to the bushes as it rustled. He relaxed slightly as he only saw Kirara.

The cat demon limped over to her fallen friend. Blood dripped from the hole in her should as well as from the rip in her ear. Standing so that she was in front of Miroku, she gently licked his cheek, reassuring him.

"That's a girl, Kirara." Miroku smiled weakly as he reached into the folds of clothing. He pulled out a small, leather-type bag. Slipping the loop around Kirara's neck. It was obvious to Miroku that the loop was too big for her in her kitten form. "Kirara, that bag contains the jewel shards. I'm leaving it in your care. Please, don't allow Naraku to get his hands on it." The hand the stroked the small demon's fur fell to the ground, dead.

Kirara pawed hopeless at his hand, knowing that it was pointless. That the man her mistress had known as her mate was dead. Jumping onto the man's chest, she stayed with him until his body grew stiff and cold. When the sun began to set, Kirara finally moved from her place, the bag around her neck scrapping against the ground. As she reached the main road that would take her way from the now deserted village, she stopped and looked over her injured shoulder. Flames erupted around her body as she forced her body into her adult form, the form that she would stay in for until she either found Kagome or figured out a way to get Sango back, which ever came first.

But before she left, she decided that she'd do as she had seen done many time to dead human. She'd bury them with in the ground before she left.

When the morning sun rose the next day, it looked upon an empty, blood covered village, with freshly dug graves lined within the wheat field.

Modern Time, Three day before Yusuke meant Kagome

She scented the Ningenkai night air for the first time since the Kikai barrier had been erected over two hundred years ago. Neither sensing nor smelling anyone around, she stepped fully through the barrier; a technique that she long since perfected over her years of isolation from companion.

Taking slowly, caution strides, she quickly became aware that she that was surrounded by lush green trees that were covered in small water droplets. As her side brushed along some of the vegetation, the water was transferred to her healthy, scarred golden-cream pelt, causing it sparkle and gleam under the moon.

Coming across a small spring, she gracefully leaned down, drinking from the icy liquid. Her head shoot up as the bushes directly in front of her rustled. Preparing her self to launch at the transgressor. However, as soon as the bushes parted, she relaxed her stance and purred to so she meant no harm as the a little, human girl came out. She was shivering, her thin T-shirt and shorts where soaked by the dew and the skin that was visible was littered with scratches.

"Good kitty?" The small girl whispered through shattering teeth as she fearfully took a step backwards.

Reikai, Same Time

"A powerful Nekomata demon has some how managed to get through the barrier. I want you to find it as soon as possible." Koenma was pacing his desk as he spoke. He had no idea how that like of breech could have gone unnoticed. If it hadn't been for a power surge that his sensors had picked up, he wouldn't have known.

"Lord Koenma? How could a Nekomata get through the barrier without you knowing?" Kurama questioned, hoping to keep a fight between Yusuke and their boss.

"The only answer that can think of that it was somehow able to mask its powerful enough to mask its energy and the energy it took to break through the barrier. Otherwise, your guess it as good as mine." Koenma dropped off his desk and into his chair with a sigh. "So do anyone have any ideas on how you're going to catch it?"

"Wait! You want us to catch this thing? What for?" Yusuke suddenly spoke up. Hiei also gave a curious look towards the demi-god, showing that he too wanted to know those answers.

"It's just I've never seen one. You see, it was said that they went extinct over 500 years ago. It was said that they were killed off. Plus, I heard they make wonderful pets!" Koenma added cheerfully as the others gave him astounded looks.

"You can't be serious!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Now go out there and catch that Nekomata for me. And do be gentle!" With that, Koenma opened a portal beneath his teams' feet.

**Another's Note: Hoped you like it! Please do review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Yay! I got this chapter out before Christmas! I'm ahead of my schedule now, I'm so happy with myself.   
Anyway, I wondering if I could get your opinions on my newest story? It's called 'Untitled' at the moment but I'd really appreciate if you read it! Anyway, no with the story!   
Chapter 12 

** With Kirara **

She curled around the small girl, keeping her warm through nipping night. It had taken much gentle persuasion to get close enough to the seven year old to keep her warm. It had been near daybreak by the time, she had the girl comfortable enough with her to sleep.

Now, with the sun reaching its highest, Kirara purred deep in her chest, rocking the girl gently from her sleep. Licking the girl with her ruff tongue, she urged the little girl to wake.

"I'm sleeping, Kitty." The girl yawned as she gently swatted the large cat's muzzle away. "I want to sleep more." However, when she tried to snuggle back into her warm pillow. But she from a soft muzzle against her stomach, the cat's hot breathe tickling her. "Stop it! That tickles!" The girl laughed, trying with no prevail to remove the cat. "Alright, I'm up!"

Making sure that her large canines didn't cut the girl's skin she withdrew and waited till she had stood before standing herself. Stretching like only a cat could, Kirara moved so that she was looking over the ledge they'd been sleeping.

"Whoa! We're really high!" She edged closer to the edge, her hand tightly intertwined in Kirara's fur as a precaution. "How did we get so high up?" She couldn't help but step back as Kirara moved out of her grasp.

Kirara moved so that she was standing in front of her companion. Using her head, she butted the girl from behind, knocking her towards her back. She nodded her head approvingly as the child got onto her back. Slowly, rose to her full height, making sure that her passenger didn't fall from her back. Making sure that the child had a firm grip on her scuff before bounding off the edge.

Hearing the girl scream in fright, Kirara purred in reassurance as she slowed their descent. As soon as her paws touched the ground, she took out, following the child scent path from where she had come.

** Somewhere else in the forest (National Park) **

"Dachi! Dachi! Where are you?" He pushed aside the undergrowth as she continued his search for his little sister. Kneeling beside a small stream, he filled his canteen. "Where are you Dachi?" He muttered as he took a sip of water. He, along with the rest of his family, had been searching for his sister since last night. "You'd better be okay." Resuming on his trek, guilt continued to rush through him with each step.

He was the one who'd picked on her, telling her everyone would be better off if she'd near been born. But, he never really met any of it; he'd just been upset. It wasn't like he wanted to come on this stupid camping trip and it didn't help that she was telling on him for everything that he did.

Pushing through some extra dense brush, he nearly fell as he entered the clearing. "Damn it." He couldn't help but feel angry at the greenery as his shirt snagged and ripped on some thorns.

"You know, yelling at the bush wont fix your shirt." A soft, horsed voice rang through the air, causing the young teenager to jump. He turned quickly, curious to see if he'd run into one of the other searchers. However, who he saw surprised him. It was a younger woman wearing a sink-tight black outfit with some type of pink accessories that was attach to her shoulders, knees, elbows, and covering her lower regions. Her rich brown eyes where bloodshot from crying, while her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail. But what really made him nervous was the sword strapped to her petite waist and the giant, red tinted boomerang was strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" His voice crackled with uncertainty as he looked over the woman.

"Who I am, is of no importance. What is, though, is who are you looking for?"

"My sister. She ran off last night and we haven't seen her since. Have you seen her, she about seven and-" He was cut off as she again to speak.

"No. And my suggestion is that, though it sounds cruel, for get about her. It's not safe for you to be in this area." Her eyes had begun to water as she spoke. "I sorry. I truly am, but if she's in these woods be herself overnight, then she's dead." She wiped her cheeks with the palm of her hand as her tears began travel down her face.

"You can't know that for sure. I mean, there have been lots of stories about people surviving in the forest for a lot longer than one measly day." He really didn't want to believe what this woman said. But there was something in her voice that gave him no reason to doubt her.

She thought about in for a few moments before answering. "True, but Naraku and his minions were not in this world at the time. This forest was once beautiful and flowing with life. But now since Naraku has come here, the forest has become tainted, ugly, along with all its creatures." Turning her head so that she was facing the blue sky, she continued. "The only thing that really hasn't changed in these past months, these years is the sky."

"What do you mean? Who the hell is Naraku and what did he do to my sister!" Now he was beginning to get pissed. What the hell was this lady talking about? The forest becoming tainted? _What the hell is she talking about?_

"It is not Naraku pre-say that will harm her, but he won't stop his minions from devouring her." As soon as those words left her mouth, a terrified scream filled the air as a small girl broke through the brushes. Small scratches littered her exposed skin as tears slide down her cheeks. Her eyes held terror.

Upon seeing her brother, Dachi rushed to him, hugging him around his waist. "Sasuke, please! You've got to help the kitty! There was this thing that attacked us and she protected me!" Burying her face into his shirt, she cried.

"I told you she'd be fine!" He couldn't help be gloat as he held his sister. "We should be getting back now."

"Tell, child, what did this kitty look like?" Her eyes held hope in them as she questioned the small child. "Tell me, what color was she?"

Sniffling, Dachi turned her attention to the woman, though she did not release her grip on her brother. "Kitty is really big, taller than me! She's an orange, yellow color with black markings. She also has red eyes and big fangs."

Her brown eyes widen as she put together the description she'd been told. She couldn't tell for sure, but she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see her faithful companion. Turning her attention towards the area where Dachi had appeared, she called out, hoping that she'd get some type of response. "Kirara! Come!" She waited, seconds felt like an eternity as she waited. Her mind began to race when the said creature still did not appear. _Perhaps I misinterpreted the description?_ But those thoughts vanished as an all to familiar figure burst through the thick undergrowth.

The joy that she felt was something that she thought she'd never experience again as she throw her arms around the giant cat's neck. "I thought you dead!" Wiping her tears away, she examined the feline, happily noting that she'd become bigger and leaner. "With you alive, there's still hope in finding Kagome." Turning towards the two children, she didn't pay Sasuke any attention as he took a protect stance. "You're going to have to take these two. I don't think I'll be able to handle the knowledge that I sent them to their deaths by allowing them to return the campground." Ignoring the protest the boy gave, she easily pulled his sister from his grip and set her on the cat's back. "All the campers have been killed you know? Naraku's been wiping them out in singles and in groups." Now, she'd begun to talk for her own sake. It was like she was in her own little world.

Kirara made a growling sound and that seemed to snap the woman out of whatever trance she'd been in. "I'm sorry, Kirara. I didn't mean to go on."

Now she turned her attention to Sasuke. "You are old enough to make your own decisions about your life, young man. But I warn you now, if your choice is to return to the campground, you will be choosing death." Her brown eyes held hope. "Your choices are to return to the campground and die or go with your sister and Kirara and have a chance of stopping this nightmare once and for all. The choice is yours, but I am afraid that you don't have much time to think about it." Almost as soon as she finished speaking, she grasped her head, a look of pure pain appeared on her face.

"Hey, you ok?" Sasuke wasn't sure what to think of any of this. Of course he'd go with his sister, but what was wrong with the lady.

"We don't have much time. What's your decision?" Still gripping her head, she eyed the boy.

"I'm going with my sister." Before he could comprehend what had happened, he found himself on the back on the large cat.

"Now listen carefully, both of you. You are looking for a young woman named Higurashi, Kagome. Kirara will know here. You are to tell her that Sango sent you and that Miroku is dead and Shippo, Inuyasha, and myself are dangerous." Not stopping to make sure they understood, she urged Kirara into the air and away from her.

No sooner was Kirara in the air and traveling away from her did her eyes closed and her body tensed. When Sango opened her eyes once again, they were no long a rich brown color, but a soulless coal color.

"Now, now my dearest Sango. Why did you have to go and do that for?" Her voice held amusement as she tainted her other half. Turning, she made her way towards the area where she could sense Naraku.

Author's Note: I'm thinking about jumping back over with Kagome and the others, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Well, anyways, please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I've made some important decisions about this fic. I'll tell you guys at the end. So please do read the A/N at the end! Anywho… enjoy!**

Chapter 13

At the Temple, with Kagome

Kagome sat on the steps that lead down to the beach. She wanted to train not play, but with Yusuke around that wasn't going to happen any time soon. After her little episode of a 3-day hibernation, Yusuke wasn't taking any chances, as he put it. "I think it's sweet that he cares, but I'm fine."

"He just needs to learn that you are not fragile, like his woman." Hiei was sitting several steps higher than her. He'd grown a bit of respect for the woman who he was tied to. She had never asked anything of him yet offered friendship while never pushing the matter at him. However, when she did ask things of him, she always gave him the option of not doing it. Also, she did what was asked of her when it came to the work around the temple; a lot of the times more then what was requested without complaint.

Kagome growled at those words and her energy flared dangerously. "I am _not_ weak or fragile or anything else like that! I hate it when people think that about me!" The air crackled with energy for a second before vanishing.

Though Hiei's instincts told him to flee as the air around him began to fill with purifying energy, he stayed knowing that he was in no danger. Also, the knowledge that if he did leave the young priestess's side his mind would drown in the miasma that would either kill him or allow Naraku to control him once more. "I did not call you fragile. I believe that you are anything but." He wasn't just saying that to calm her, but because they were true.

Sighing, Kagome turned to look at the demon. "Thanks. But you don't have to be nice to me you know?" She didn't know how to act towards this powerful demon's words. The only time she'd ever been praised was by other humans or little Shippo. Never once did Inuyasha ever praise or complimented her strength whole-heartily, manly only doing so when threatened by Sango and her Hiraikotsu.

"Hn. I would not say them if they are untrue. It is not in my nature to lie about ones' strength nor do I pretend it is not there." Hiei didn't understand why Kagome felt he was only saying things to make her feel better. "Your Soulbeast is coming." Not long after he had spoken those words, a silver and blue ball slammed into his stomach, causing him to grunt at the impact.

"I so sorry about that Hiei!" Kagome tried to hold in her laugher as she rushed to retrieve her beast. Picking up the light blue-faced silver cat, she giggled. "I'll try and teach her not to tackle you anymore."

"Hn." Straightening him self, he glared at the small and seemingly innocent creature in the Kagome's arms. "Have you named her yet?" He wanted to say something else, but he bit his tongue. He knew that if he caused her hell he was going to effected him as well.

Kagome thought carefully for a moment. She could not just name her Soulbeast any silly name like she'd do if this were a simple house pet. Know, once she called her a name, that name wouldn't be changed. "Benten. After the goddess of love, luck, wisdom, eloquence, and fine arts." She looked at Hiei, silently awaiting his approval.

"Fine arts? Yes, it would seem that she did get into a fight with a paint brush."

Kagome smiled. She knew that that was the closing thing she was going to get to an approval and it wasn't like she could disagree with him either. It truly did look Benten had gotten into some paint. The cat's face and paws were a sky blue while her white body was covered in small spots of the same color. All three of her tails looked as if they'd been dipped in to a can of paint. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

A silence stretched between the too as Kagome set the newly name cat on the ground and watched her play in the sand. However, that silence was disrupted when Kagome spoke up. "I thought Yusuke and the others said this was a private cove?" She was watched as to younger children ran down the beach. From the distance she was at, all she could tell was that one was a boy and one was girl, the girl being smaller and younger than the boy.

"It is." Hiei answered, he too looking in the direction of the kids. "The others are coming through the tree." As he made the announcement, he stood from his resting place and eyed Kagome from the corner of his eye. He was curious as to what she was going to do. Would try and help her new friends or would she go to the children? "It would seem that they are in pursuit of a demon." He knew that the information wasn't necessary, but he'd said it anyway. In an unconscious gesture that said he was still fully capable of fending for himself, though, at the moment, he relied solely on Kagome to keep his sanity.

"Come on." Kagome rushed down the stairs, knowing that the demon behind her could and would keep pace with her. "I have to make sure those kids are safe." She threw her explanation over her shoulder as she felt Hiei's curious gaze. Benten ran beside her.

'_So, she is as kind as she makes herself out to be.'_ He knew of several others who would have easily turned their backs on helpless children in order to fight next to their comrades and friends. He was under no allusion he wasn't categorized in that group; after all, he did prefer bloodshed to whiny brats. _'Or perhaps she doesn't find the others as important as she lets on?'_ That was the only other possible way that he could understand her actions. She was a wonderful fighter who wanted to prove her strength to her brother, yet she choose first to check on snobby brats who were more than likely fine than to fight and prove herself to the others. It made absolutely no since to him.

"You're going too slow, Priestess."

Before Kagome knew what happened she found herself in Hiei's arms with the wind wiping her face, causing her eyes to water. Laughing out loud in pure joy, she couldn't ever remember going so fast in her life. Unfortunately for her, the trip ended to quickly for her liking and she found herself being dropped on the hot sand. Before she could give Hiei a piece of her mind, another voice interrupted her.

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me and my sister!"

Now that Kagome was closer to them, she could tell that they were more than a little worst for where. Both of their clothes had large holes and rips in them. Their faces, hands, and what ever other skin was visible was covered in dirt and even a little bit of blood in areas where branches had ripped not just their clothing but their skin as well.

"All I am here for, young man, is to see if you and your sister are okay. All I want to do is help you, I promise." Kagome saw something akin to recollection flash through the boy's eyes. Though she couldn't see how he would recognize, after all, she was wearing a pair of her brother's faded shorts that went past her knees and one of his oversize green T-shirt that she had tied at her side. Her hair was up in a messy, braided bun that kept the majority of her hair from her face.

Hesitantly, Kagome watched as the pre-teen glared at Hiei before turning his attention back to her. "He wont hurt you. I promise you." She wasn't sure if her reassurance did anything to help sooth his fears.

"Are you sure? I heard from this one lady that demons killed our parents." He kept one arm around his sister protectively as he glared at the two people standing in front of him. She seemed trustworthy, but he didn't know about her guy that was with her.

"Who told you that?" This was becoming very interesting for both Kagome and Hiei.

"A lady in the woods told us. She told us to find someone and then she put us on a giant cat with two tails and with the ability to fly. The cat's been protecting us from these creatures that have been attacking us. And now she's protecting us from those people who attacked us." His dark eyes glared at the others suspiciously as he hugged his sister closer to him.

"Listen to me. We mean you no harm and as for your cat friend, I'll see what I can do. If the people you attacked you are the people who I believe them to be they probably thought you were in some sort of danger. If I can find them, then we can get everything straighten out. How does that sound?" Kagome posed, standing at her full height.

"That won't be necessary. They've arrived." As soon as those words left his mouth, a large blue energy ball ripped through the trees, and onto the beach. Hiei was slight surprised to find that Kagome was put herself between the debris that was being thrown up by the blast and the kids. Watching as the blast hit the water and trail across it surface, Hiei's instincts told him to prepare for battle but he pushed that feeling away. As Yusuke's blasted dissipated, something fell from the sky and into the water. "I believe that your cat friend has expired." He gestured towards the ocean as Kagome gave him a curious look.

"Kirara!" The girl ripped from her brother's grasp and ran to the water edge. She didn't even notice that the three guys that had attacker her, her brother, and Kirara had just came through the trees. "Kirara!" She called again, hoping that her that the cat would come to her as she always did.

"Did she say Kirara?" Not giving the boy a chance to answer, she called her own cat. "Benten! Go help Kirara! Hurry!" As soon as the order was heard, Kagome watched as Benten transformed into her larger form for the first time. It reminded Kagome a lot of how she'd seen Kirara transform, expected as using fire, Benten used light. Where Kirara had flame on her tails and feet, Benten had a bright light.

"So where the hell did that stupid cat go to?" Yusuke yelled, kicking the sand in frustration. Felling a sharp pain in his shin, he yelped and glared down at the girl who had assaulted him. "What's the deal, kid!"

"You hurt Kirara you meany head!" Quickly, she sent another kick to his other shin before racing back to the safety of her brother and Kagome. "See, lady! These are the mean people who attacked us!"

Yusuke, seeing his sister glaring at him quickly shut his mouth. Although it had only been a week since he had meet his sister, he had already learned that it was better not to talk when she had that look in her eye. "What's the big idea, Yusuke! Why in the world are you attacking children!" Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all took up defensive looks.

"Miss. Higurashi, we did not know that they were trailing together until the cat took up protecting the children. We had no time to talk before the cat when to protect them forcefully." Kurama hoped that she would understand their situation. However, when Kagome turned her glare on him, he knew that he's screw up by calling her by her surname.

"_Mr._ Minamino, how many times have I told you to call me Kagome? Not Higarashi, not Miss. Higarashi, not Lady Priestess, but Kagome! Who many time?" Before she gave him a chance to answer, she whirled around and glared at the apparition. "And what are you laughing at?" She smirked as she watched Hiei's eyes go from amusement to annoyance. Turning away from all of them, she moved so that her bare feet were hit by the ocean waves. "For your sakes, you best hope that Benten can fine Kirara _alive._"

"Your name's Higurashi, Kagome?" The little girl asked happily. Before Kagome could answer, she had run to her brother. "That the lady we were suppose to find!" She then ran back and hugged Kagome around her legs, yelling at the top of her lungs. "We found you! You found you!"

After prying the girl's arms from her legs, Kagome knelt so that she was eye level with her. "Ok, before anything else is said, I believe introduction are in order." Pointing at each in turn, she introduced the guys that were behind her and her self. "Now, you can you tell me your names?" She didn't have to wait long before the two complied with her wishes.

"I'm Koragishi, Sasuke and this is my little sister-"

"Dachi!" She hugged Kagome. "It's nice to meet you!" She pulled back some so that she was looking Kagome in the eye. "Are we going to be safe now?"

Kagome was a bit taken back by such a question. It was the type of question that she had heard the children of the Feudal Era ask when they'd hide from attacking demons. Gently, she placed her hand on Dachi cheek, making sure that she was listening. "In this Era, I've near heard that question asked with meaning. And it breaks my heart, it truly does. Since the majority of the demons have been moved to a separate world, children should not have to ask that question." A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. "I have your answer, but its not the one you want to hear." She took a quick glanced at Susake, making sure that he was listening. "Your answer is no, you are not safe. I can promise though that you are safer with us than on your own. I can also promise you protection. But no, you are not safe. As long as there are demons with evil intentions in this world, no one is ever safe."

Hiei thought about her words. Evil intentions? _'There could be millions of things that could be dubbed "evil intentions". I could easily fall into that category. Hell, I do fall into all the categories that she's spoke of, but she hasn't let me die yet.'_ Mentally, he growled hating the fact that he couldn't figure out the enigma that was Kagome. He could tell that from the looks on his teammates' faces that they too were trying to decipher her words. "What exactly do you mean by "evil intentions"? After all, demons are "evil" on there own, so which "evil intentions" are you speaking of?"

Kurama snapped out of his thoughts, wanting to hear the answer. He took a quick note that the others were now listening intently as well.

Kagome sighed as she stood to face her brother and his friends. She would have to choice her words carefully if she were going to keep peace between them. "Hiei, I'm never hated a demon before. You would think that because I am a priestess that I would want to destroy any and all demons that I came across, but I don't. I find that it is easier to simply try and understand them, and in doing so I've make several powerful friends and allies. What others see as "evil intentions" I find them to be mere instinct on the demon's part. Naraku is an example of evil intentions." An uneasy silence fell between them, before it was broke by Yusuke. The mischievous gleam in his eyes told Kagome that probably wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

"Ok. You got knowledge of different demons and their behavior, right?" When he saw Kagome give him a small nod, Yusuke continued. "Good. Then tell my why… Hiei say, would want to over the world?" He knew this was going to be good.

"Yes, I been curious about that my self." Kurama gave Kagome a curious look as a sly smile appeared on his lips.

Kagome gave everyone a once over before answering. "If guys would have asked why a human, such as Kuwabara would try and take over the world I would tell you that he was power hungry."

"But I wouldn't do that!" Kuwabara quickly defended himself.

"I know Kuwabara." Kagome quickly reassured, before continuing. "If you would have asked why a fox would take over the world, I'd have answered that he'd wanted the attention and it was only a passing fancy. Now if you asked why a Mazoku, such as yourself brother, would want to take over the world. I'd have to tell you that it was because of the challenge that was presented. However, for a fire demon it's simple instinct and wouldn't be a passing fancy." Kagome thought for a moment, before smiling softly at Hiei. "It would turn in to something similar… say a dog pack. The strongest being the most dominate, well the weak are banished. However, infants and smaller children would be cared for by a group of females until his or her place was determined; whether by the Alpha male and female or his or her own abilities." Kagome heard Hiei snort and heard him walking farther away from her.

Kurama was about to ask something when he was interrupted by Susake. "There's Kirara!"

Abandoning the conversation, Kagome followed the direction Susake was pointing at and sure enough, a golden color figure could be seen in the sky. Quickly, Kagome spotted Benten flying next the Kirara. "Benten! Kirara! Over hear!" At her call, she watched as Benten helped the other cat to land.

As soon as Kirara's paw touched the sand, she lunged at the three men you had dared to attack her and her charges. Though two of them dodged her charge, she collided with one of them, the biggest one. Pushing him to the ground, she heard a command of "stop" yelled as she locked her massive jaw around the man's arm. The only thing that stopped her from taking the man's arm from him was the simple fact that he was human, however, that didn't stop her from crushing his bone. She froze when she heard a command that she hadn't heard over 500 years, it was the command that only demon slayers gave.

"Thou shall _never_ bare your fangs at a human!"

Slowly, carefully, Kirara released the man's arm, not wanting to do anymore damage and turned to the rest of the group. Scenting the air carefully, even as she searched the faces, she quickly dismissed all the demons and males, as well as her charges. Finally, her eyes landed on Kagome. Not wanting to get her own hopes up, she inhaled deeply; only the air confirmed her belief.

Before anyone realized what happened, Kirara was in the air again, heading towards Kagome. The fire wrapped engulfed the large cat's body had everyone, minus Kagome curious and on edge. However, what appeared was not what anyone was expecting. A kitten appeared off of the fire, a small leather bag hung loosely from her neck as she landed securely in Kagome's arms, purring.

"Welcome home, Kirara."

Author's Note: Done! WoooHooo! I've decided that I'm going to turn this into a series! I'm not entirely sure if it's going to be a trilogy or something longer or shorter!

Anyway, you guys need to vote on a few things for the sequel

What do you want to happen with Dachi and Susake?

They could go live with relations

They could stay at the temple, the gang being their family

What do you to happen with Sango?

First scenario is that she that she could meet Kagome as herself

Second scenario Kikyo could be in control when they meet

I'll update when I've got more information about the next one in the series! And I owe my thanks to all whose who have T. Nickolian

Lindsay-Chan

shadow miko

Christina109

Kagome Lady of Darkness

Taeniaea

XxHisLilLoverGirlxX

Full Moon Howl

misty

HieisSoulmateIsKagome

shinigami109

StarlitBaby

AnimeKage

Suuki-Aldrea

Toukitoshi's broken heart

Kitsune-Demoness

Sweeteen19

Bloodyblacknekorose

L.M KiTsUnE

AnimeOtakuBara

Paksennarion

Duzellluver

ZIPPIYGIRL

XChosenXHeartX

Dark Ice Kitsune

Sango1618

Hopelessly Hopefull

ladyBlue Wolf

BitcheyBabe66

AwesomeAmy

Yuki

MysticalElf

nightmare rose

animegurl088

animegirl13

IYGURL

katlin

sweetangelkags

Hieiforever

Hoku-chan

AyUgameinuyoukai

JoWashinton

Black Hands

Kuramasgal

Rage

Kage Otome

vi3tdream27

Shadow Girl

inu demon55

JadeStoneTheYounger

Bishie Lady of the Rain

madmiko

bluemoon 175

HeartStar

spiritwolf

xXJBxXInuyashaXxJBXx

Youshie

angeltsuki

gabby42babygirl20008

PureMikoKagome69ner

lildevil474

kizuna4me

firelily

Vandreador

the beauty behind the mask

lavie

MillicentHellix

Charlene

Cadi get stuck in my hair when I sleep

The Devils Girl

wynter89(mm)

deathsangel4729

toasterwoman360

Hieichan

nightangel15

sexysesshoumaru

SadBrokenWings

lonelylulaby

Kagome15

Ryukotsusei

reimei-kage

KrystiCEED

hiei-kag pweaz

Wolfys Girl

Doriana

Samantha121212

Buyo

mistressyume

palo

Yume Tsuki

Anonymous0


	14. Information On Sequel

Information on the Sequel

It called 'Blissfully Unprepared' and I should have the first chapter out really soon. This time around, there's going to be more Yukina, Souta, Kuhaku, Naraku, Dachi and Sasuke. Yes, I'm also going to work on Hiei's and Kagome's relationship. I don't really know how I'm going to go about in increasing there relationship without making it too mushy or getting off the plot, but I have a few ideas, so if you want to give me some ideas, I'd be very gratified. Anyway, if want to read the full summary, head over to my profile!

See ya soon!!!!


	15. THE SEQUEL IS OUT

Blissfully Unprepared is now up! Keep your eyes open!


End file.
